


Четыре раза Левандовски

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Однажды мне и пришло в голову, что "четыре раза Левандовски" - это отличное название для квартета драбблов. Разумеется, рейтинговых, потому что это же золотой пресс бундеслиги.Потом я начала врываться в комментарии к разным людям, оставлять там короткие тексты и уезжать в закат на своём радужном единороге, но, кажется, пришло время собрать эти разрозненные кусочки в одном месте.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 7





	Четыре раза Левандовски

**Author's Note:**

> Однажды мне и пришло в голову, что "четыре раза Левандовски" - это отличное название для квартета драбблов. Разумеется, рейтинговых, потому что это же золотой пресс бундеслиги.
> 
> Потом я начала врываться в комментарии к разным людям, оставлять там короткие тексты и уезжать в закат на своём радужном единороге, но, кажется, пришло время собрать эти разрозненные кусочки в одном месте.

После тренировки душевая основного состава похожа на газовую камеру: жарко, тесно, в клубах пара не видно кончиков пальцев вытянутой руки, не то что оставленные на полке бутылочки с шампунем.  
Марко бледный, и от жара легко краснеет. Роберт так его и замечает – розовое пятно в белом облаке пара, тощие лопатки, птичья шея с угловатыми позвонками, тёмные от воды волосы. Он стоит, прижавшись лбом к кафелю, ссутуленный, сгорбленный, и Роберту даже на миг кажется, что Марко плачет, но потом он замечает в клубах пара движение правой руки и делает шаг назад.  
Это, в общем-то, нормально: адреналин, выброс энергии, и Роберт и сам пару раз выходил из раздевалки в туалет с членом на без пяти двенадцать, но он никогда не думал, что со стороны это смотрится настолько неловко.  
И настолько возбуждающе.  
"Адреналин", – говорит себе Роберт, стараясь неслышно отодвинуться дальше от Марко, чтобы только не чувствовать запах его тела, растворённый в мокром и липком воздухе. Из-за шума воды не слышно ни его шагов, ни даже рваного дыхания Марко, только пробиваются редкие звучные шлепки кожи о кожу, от которых у Роберта даже в испарине на шее волоски встают дыбом, будто от холода.  
Марко дёргается, привстаёт на цыпочки, инстинктивно тянется за собственной рукой, и у него ноги напрягаются от ямочек на пояснице до покрытых светлым пушком лодыжек. Он кусает пальцы левой руки и, наверняка, жмурится. С него течет пот и вода, и плечи ходуном ходят, и Роберт тянет носом мокрый и сладковатый запах, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам. Он пятится, и натыкается голой задницей на дверь в тот самый момент, когда Марко с коротким и хриплым вскриком кончает и разом обмякает, будто в его тонком теле разом не остаётся костей. Вода смывает сперму с его пальцев – Роберт видит это так же отчётливо, будто на огромном экране, но, к счастью, за стуком собственного пульса, Марко не слышит, как закрывается дверь.  
И как Роберт прижимается к ней снаружи горячим лбом.  
"Адреналин", – повторяет себе Роберт, цепляя с крючка полотенце, чтобы прикрыться на три шага до туалета, и сам не верит этому оправданию.

Он красивый, на самом-то деле: белый, как сливочное мороженое, с золотистыми тенями двухдневной щетины на горле, и глаза будто светятся в тусклых сумерках. Вытянутое поджарое тело, еще чуть влажная после душа кожа, и под чернилами татуировок проглядывают бледные вены – Роберту кажется, он давно не видел Марко таким спокойным. С другой стороны, он давно не видел Марко так близко – только на экране телевизора да пару раз на поле, с другой стороны разделительной черты.  
– Ты на меня смотришь, – говорит Марко, не поворачивая головы. Он стаскивает с головы наушники, откладывая их в сторону, и оттуда доносится ритмичный гул приглушенной музыки. Роберт кивает, не отрывая взгляда, и Марко улыбается, отталкиваясь лопатками от простыни. Улыбка у него дурацкая, кривая, но Роберт рад ей, потому что это значит, что он всё делает правильно. На поле проще, на поле он всегда знает, что делать и как себя вести. С людьми сложнее.  
Со всеми, кроме Марко.  
– Когда ты делаешь такое до усрачки сложное лицо, – говорит Марко, обнимая его острыми своими коленками, и ёрзает на нём, устраиваясь удобнее, – ты то ли вспоминаешь, выключил ли ты утюг дома, то ли решаешь, в какой позе мы будем трахаться сегодня.  
Он смотрит на Роберта сверху вниз, напряжённый от расставленных бёдер до подрагивающих рук, которые невзначай ощупывают затылок Роберта, разминают шею, проходясь по особенно чувствительным местам.  
– Выключил, – говорит Роберт, и Ройс фыркает, но ответить что-нибудь едкое не успевает: Роберт легко опрокидывает его на кровать, одной рукой ловя его запястья и заводя их наверх. Марко не особо сопротивляется, только прогибается в спине, когда Роберт осторожно прихватывает зубами сережку в его ухе, и усмехается:  
– Я смотрю, ты уже всё решил, да?  
Роберт отстраняется на миг, смотрит на него с укоризной, но Ройс только неловко пожимает плечами. Оба они знают способы заставить его замолчать, но у Роберта другие планы. Он выпрямляется и смотрит на Марко, смотрит, пока медленно оглаживает ладонью его согнутые колени, пока ерошит светлые волоски в паху, он не отрывает взгляд даже тогда, когда Марко ловит его руку на своем члене и тянет в рот пахнущие мылом и мускусом пальцы. Вылизывает и улыбается, и у Роберта голова кругом идёт от этой полуулыбки.  
Марко переступает пятками по одеялу, как в дриблинге, приподнимается на носочки, толкаясь бёдрами вверх, и жмурится, когда розовая, как клубничная карамель, головка его члена мажет Роберта по животу, и время вокруг словно замирает на миг, а потом рвется вперед, как бешеное.  
Роберт смутно помнит, как растягивается Марко мокрыми от чужой слюны пальцами, как зубами рвёт фольгу, раскатывая по члену презерватив, и как в забытом на тумбочке плеере меняется трек на что-то совсем уж танцевальное. Остается только шелест кожи о кожу, когда Марко обнимает его коленками за бока, ловя заданный ритм, и ведет бёдрами, как на тренировках. Обычно во время секса он не затыкается, но сейчас его хватает только на хриплые вскрики, когда Роберт накрывает ладонью его член, надрачивая в ритме приглушенной музыки.  
– Ты красивый, – шепчет Марко за секунду до того, как выгибается дугой и пачкает пальцы Роберта спермой. Он расслабляется, ведет подрагивающей рукой по мокрому лбу и приподнимается, чтобы выпустить Роберта в себя, повторяя на выдохе: – Красивый.  
Роберт медленно вытирает руку прямо об одеяло, оттягивая момент, когда нужно будет уже встать и пойти в душ, и Марко легонько касается мизинцем уголка его рта с малозаметным шрамом:  
– Ты слишком серьезный для человека, у которого только что был секс, – говорит он, подминая под себя подушку, – отличный, между прочим, секс. Так что прекрати загоняться. И отдай одеяло.  
Он, действительно, тянет одеяло на себя, и Роберту становится вдруг удивительно легко. Он улыбается, накрывает Марко одеялом до самой взъерошенной макушки и идет в душ, зная, что долго Марко так пролежать будет не в состоянии. И дверь в ванную он не закрывает именно поэтому

Когда Роберт удерживает его за коленки и пристраивается на полу между его расставленных ног, Марко совсем по-глупому хихикает, и от этого смешка у Роберта пропадает вся решимость. Он только смотрит исподлобья вверх, и Марко тут же закрывает ладонью рот. Такой детский жест, который совсем не вяжется с тем, какой Марко восхитительно голый и возбуждённый. Странно, за это время Роберт научился многому, чего раньше не знали его пальцы и губы, но, вот, смотреть на Марко без обожания так и не выучился.  
– Да расслабься ты, – говорит Марко, откидываясь на кровать и упираясь локтями в смятое одеяло. Он разводит колени шире, и Роберта ведёт от его сумасшедшего запаха. Марко пахнет ирисками, ментоловым гелем для душа и самим Робертом, и это так странно – чувствовать свой запах на другом человеке.  
– Помолчи, пожалуйста, – рассеянно откликается Роберт, поглаживая светлый пушок на его бёдрах, и Марко жмурится от этой ласки.  
– Я молчал пять минут назад, – напоминает он, – Рот был занят, знаешь ли...  
Роберт невольно усмехается этой шутке, и это, как ни странно, помогает – дрожь и неуверенность как рукой снимает, и Роберт, наклонившись, медленно ведёт языком по члену Марко, от основания к головке, с удовольствием слыша, как Марко, который собирался что-то сказать, давится словами и шумно выдыхает через стиснутые зубы.  
Он нетерпеливо дёргается вверх, и Роберт ловит его за бёдра на середине движения. Помогая себе рукой, он обхватывает его член губами, приноравливаясь к размеру, втягивает щёки и кончиком языка пробует Марко на вкус. Он не забирает его член глубоко в горло, но и путанных, неуверенных движений языка Марко хватает, чтобы выгнуться на излом, едва не привставая на цыпочки. Для него это тоже в новинку, и ощущения, наверное, тоже кажутся слишком острыми, потому что он шарит ладонью по одеялу и, не найдя, за что схватиться, стискивает пальцами край кровати до побелевших костяшек. Марко сдерживается, чтобы не толкнуться вверх, в рот Роберта, чтобы растянуть эти медленные, немного неумелые ласки, и Роберт нарочно дразнит его: то пропускает его член чуть глубже, так что солоноватая от смазки головка упирается в нёбо, то вообще выпускает его изо рта и только мажет губами по складкам кожи и выступившим венам.  
Сжав пальцы у основания его члена, Роберт смотрит снизу вверх на Марко, на его зажмуренные глаза и излом бровей, и чуть подрагивающий уголок губ, и тот, словно почувствовав его взгляд, ерошит пальцами волосы на макушке Роберта, недвусмысленно подталкивая его в затылок.  
– О, конечно, – мурлычет Роберт себе под нос, угадывая в этом жесте просьбу не отвлекаться, и улыбается, услышав, как Марко сорванным голосом ворчит:  
– Помолчи, пожалуйста...

Роберт не видит лица Марко – только его затылок, две родинки на шее, по обе стороны от позвоночника, и сведённые лопатки, поблескивающие от пота в неровном свете из-за неплотно прикрытых штор. Марко горячий и громкий, и Роберт едва не забывает, как дышать, когда Марко сипло стонет его имя. У него подрагивают руки – Роберт видит это дёрганье за секунду до того, как Марко бессильно опускается на локти и утыкается мокрым лбом в подушку.  
– Ты остановись ещё, – хрипло ворчит Марко, когда Роберт замедляет размеренные толчки внутри него, чтобы растянуть удовольствие. Наверное, в голове Марко это звучало недовольно, но на деле выходит почти жалобно, и Роберт, усмехнувшись, стискивает ладонью ягодицы Марко, заставляя его прогнуться, и тянется вперёд второй рукой. Он прижимает член Марко к его животу, оглаживая большим пальцем влажную головку, и у Марко от этой бережной ласки окончательно рвёт крышу. Как всегда, впрочем.  
– Подожди, – шепчет он, подаваясь вперёд, и Роберт, знающий его привычки, сам отстраняется, выходит, придерживая краешек мокрого от смазки презерватива, и помогает Марко перевернуться на спину.  
Роберт не знает, кому из них это нужно больше – видеть взгляд друг друга за миг до оргазма. На поле у них получалось чувствовать друг друга не глядя, безошибочно передавать мяч в нужном направлении, обрабатывать идеально точные передачи, разыгрывать штрафные, даже не переглянувшись, но здесь, в шорохах спальни Марко был только его, Роберта, и насмотреться на него было просто невозможно.  
Марко ёрзает, подтаскивая под себя подушку, почти бездумно проходится пальцами по своему члену, размазывая выступившую смазку, и лицо у него в этот момент совсем шальное: зрачки во всю радужку, красные пятна на щеках и тёмные от недавних поцелуев и частого дыхания губы. Он улыбается уголком рта так же, как тогда, на поле, когда они впервые оказались по разные стороны центрального круга, и Роберта ведёт от этого. Как всегда, впрочем.  
Они с Марко двигаются навстречу друг другу одновременно: Марко привстаёт на локтях и жёсткими пальцами ловит Роберта за загривок, беспорядочно целуя его лицо, пока тот, помогая себе руками, снова входит в него, и один из поцелуев заканчивается стоном.  
Выгнувшись, Марко подставляет Роберту горло, не боясь, что могут остаться следы, и слепо шарит ладонью по спине Роберта, пытаясь притянуть его к себе ещё ближе, хотя, казалось, ближе некуда.  
После Роберт мизинцем стирает свою слюну с ключиц Марко, и тот жмурится. Без его стонов и рваного дыхания тишина в комнате оглушает, но в этой тишине Роберту нравится. Это похоже на тишину бабушкиного дома под Варшавой, куда Роберта в детстве отправляли на каникулы.  
– Это мой дом, – говорит вдруг Роберт вслух, нарушая тишину, и Марко непонимающе хмурится, хотя раньше угадывал мысли Роберта даже тогда, когда тот сам их не очень понимал. Роберту хочется объяснить, что с Марко ему хорошо, что решение вернуть ключи лично после перехода в Баварию, пожалуй, остаётся его лучшим решением за последнее время, но он только отмахивается от этих мыслей и накрывает Марко одеялом. Тот ворочается ещё пару секунд, а потом, повернувшись, трогает пальцем лоб Роберта, разглаживая морщинку между бровей.  
– Да понял я, – говорит он, опуская голову обратно на подушку. – Спи.  
И Роберт с облегчением закрывает глаза.


End file.
